Suicide Squad: Hell To Naruto
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Only Naruto would end up in the DC World, now he has to help out a Deity reclaim an item that was stolen, all because his predecessor was thinking with his pants, but hopefully, after so many months he finally found a lead, never knowing the type of adventure he's about to travel on, how will the world react to the new Doctor Fate. Up For Adoption.


**After watching "Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay" it got me thinking of this possibility, I hope everyone enjoys this idea and that someone is interested in adopting it.**

 **Suicide Squad: Hell To Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **In A Unknown Place.**

 **(A Few Months Before Canon.)**

Nabu, The Lord Of Order, has had bad luck in choosing a successor to wearing the helmet of Fate and becoming the world renowned Dr. Fate, after his last one ended up bringing two women into the Tower of Fate and them stealing a card that gets a person into heaven, with it only working for one person, The Lord Of Order has to wait for someone to help him.

That is until he felt a shockwave through the magical world, " _ **Hmm, could this presence be the answer I'm looking for, someone who isn't easily swayed to the opposite sex?!**_ " Thought The Lord Of Order.

With that in mind Nabu's spirit journeyed towards the energy, hoping beyond hope that whoever it is that they are worthy of the helmet.

 **Yellowstone Park.**

By a tree, out of nowhere, a tear appeared in mid-air, from that tear fell a 16 looking boy, said boy was still alive but very injured, though the injuries were healing, only slightly quicker than a normal person.

This person has spiky blond hair, whisker-like birthmarks, he was wearing an orange outfit with a broken zipper and a cut down the front of his shirt, due to how damaged his clothes were you could see his lean muscular build, which has some cuts and bruises slowly healing.

While he was laying down, his eyes begin to flicker open, "Ugh! W-Where am I!?" Slowly he began looking around, though at the moment he was in pain and could only move his head slightly.

This person was Naruto Uzumaki and he just fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, you maybe wondering how he arrived in the DC World, but that's because of a certain Rabbit Goddess who was sealed in a moon in another dimension, along with her will, Black Zetsu, but just before it the full effect of the jutsu, in her last effort, also being a sore-loser, she managed to kill Sasuke Uchiha and sent Naruto through a portal just as the last part completely sealed her away.

Thankfully Naruto somehow managed to survive the "travel", now all he needs to know is where he was.

As he was trying to think of where he is, a sudden bright flash of light blinded him, his eyes slowly began to get use to the light and before him surprised him so much that he was gob-smacked, which was an amazing feat, considering how Naruto was a hyperactive loud-mouth it shows how shocked he was.

Before him was a giant, golden, floating head, " **Young man, you're the one that came from another dimension, your appearance made the magical world shudder, I am Nabu, one of The Lords Of Order, and I ask for your help.** "

Naruto was surprised that such a being was before him, asking him for help, "W-Why would someone like you need my help, I'm just a ninja from another dimension... Okay, I am slightly special, but that's it!"

Hearing the young man's humility made Nabu proud at finding such an amazing person, though being a Lord Of Order he was not permitted to show emotions, so with a nod, " **Unfortunately I cannot interfere with this reality, I can only choose someone to become an avatar of my being, namely a Dr. Fate, but the fact you show more humility than anyone I know, from what I can sense from you, you are someone that won't let the power go to your head, so I ask again, will you help me in finding that which is lost.** "

Hearing the Lord of Order have such positive things to say about him, Naruto was slightly embarrassed to gain such praise, he could feel himself getting his strength back slightly, slowly crawling towards a tree, Naruto began to push himself up, using the tree for support, once fully up, he then pushed himself into a more standing position, not realising he was impressing Nabu even more, since he could sense how injured the boy was.

Once fully up right, Naruto wobbled and limped towards Nabu, taking a deep breath, he looks towards the being with determination, "If I help you, can you help me figure out where I am and how things run here, since I now know I'm not in my world, what with you talking to me, but could you tell me what the guy before me was like!?"

Nodding his head in agreement, since Nabu can understand the teen needing help, along with healing, he began explaining how in a unfortunate way, he picked a man who was arrogant enough to let a couple of people into The Tower Of Fate, just to have sex with them, making Naruto slightly blush at the fact, but after finding out that the tower holds unaccountable magical items in it's building made Naruto say out loud, "Was that guy just a pervy idiot, even I know you shouldn't do something like that and my old friends called me a knucklehead."

Granted he was a knucklehead, but that mostly surrounds common sense since he had to learn things by himself, but even he learnt about how to keep secrets, along with perfectly hiding his pranking supplies so no-one can find them.

Nabu leans his head down in shame, " **Unfortunately what happened is true, though I guess it's my own fault for believing such a person could learn to be humble, but instead he ended up using Dr. Fates name for his own sense of fun.** "

Naruto felt that he should say something, though it did feel weird to try and cheer up a Lord Of Order, "But that wasn't your fault, you gave the idiot a chance to better himself, but instead he chose women, if anything it was the pervy idiot's to blame, not you!"

Nabu released a sigh, hearing a mortal trying to cheer up a lord of order was a little amusing, but now it's time to get to business, " **Young man, I agree to your part of this deal, I believe once you've learned everything I can offer, you will bring Dr Fate into a better light than the last** **person.** "

Standing up straighter, Naruto looks Nabu in the eye, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept your offer of being Dr. Fate as well as finding the card that the idiot before lost, that's a promise of a lifetime."

 **A Few Months Later.**

 **(A couple of days before canon.)**

Turns out, that thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it didn't take Naruto long to learn all he could from the Tower Of Fate, even the strange mythical octopus somehow befriended him, at the moment he was trying to find out everything he can on the card and who stole it, he even asked Nabu to help him, but unfortunately the Lord of Order couldn't help as much as he wanted, but he gave little hints.

Such as the closer Naruto was to the card, the better he could sense it, or whoever held it last, as long as he wore The Helmet Of Fate, once Naruto wore it before he had to quickly take it off, turns out due to having Kurama sealed inside him had caused Naruto and Nabu to "fight" for control, but once they've come to an understanding, with Naruto being in control of his body, but have Nabu impart his infinite wisdom and knowledge on all things magical, since Naruto explained to the Lord of Order that he knew his body better than anyone that this arrangement would benefit the both of them better, Nabu agreed, though asked Naruto to take things seriously while wearing the helmet.

With both in agreement, Naruto began his search for the card, since it wouldn't be right to have someone who didn't belong in heaven get a free pass.

While sitting in a chair, eating some instant ramen, while sharing a little with his mythical octopus, which was wrapped around his arm and enjoying some of the noodles.

" **Hmmmmmmmmm!** "

That is until Naruto heard the Helmet Of Fate vibrate on it's stand, looking towards it, Naruto quickly stood up, went to the tank that his new friend lived in and placed it inside, "Sorry little guy, but you know what it means when the helmet vibrates, but hey, you can finish the ramen if you want, saves it going to waste!"

Placing the ramen with the creature, Naruto watches as it swallows the whole thing, cup and all, eating it with delight.

Leaving the creature to enjoy it's meal, Naruto moves towards the helmet, "Time to go to work, hopefully it's the card and I can find out where it is."

With that, Naruto puts the helmet on and is now transformed into Dr Fate, suddenly his eyes widened, " **Hmm, so someone has the card, I need to reach them before anything else happens.** "

With that, Dr Fate leaves the tower, unfortunately, the tower was only close enough for the helmet to sense in which general direction the card is, so flying towards a building, Dr Fate noticed the jet plane taking off, he could sense the card on board the plane, but just as he was about to follow it, the Naruto part of him sensed someone in pain.

Feeling the conflicted, Dr Fate didn't know what to do, this was his only lead to the card, but the Naruto part couldn't, in good conscious leave someone to die, so having no choice, Dr Fate flew towards the people in pain.

Once landed, Naruto saw the building in a wreak, bullet-holes everywhere, melting ice all over the place, shattered glass everywhere and near the hole-riddled elevator was two women, one kneeling on the ground, the other laying on the floor with blood coming from one of her eyes, using his sensing ability, Dr Fate knows the woman was alive, but she was extremely weak, especially with her being full of bullets all over her body.

Moving towards the two, Dr Fate accidentally stepped on broken glass, causing the crying woman to turn around quickly, drawing her double dual wrist-blades on the back of her hands.

Before she charges at the person in anger, she freezes, standing before her was Dr Fate, but due to her training, she could tell it wasn't the same person wearing the helmet, because of his body build, " **Tell me, do you want her to be saved, this is your only chance.** "

Her claws retracted back into her arms, "What do you want in return Fate."

Dr Fate steps forward, " **Information, who now holds the card and what are they planning to do with it.** "

The woman known as Scandal Savage, daughter of Vandal Savage, was angry at her father, he didn't care about her girlfriend, shooting her down and trying to finish her off, after that, Scandal realised her father only cared about himself, everyone else was just a stepping stone for whatever he wanted, so without any regrets, she told Dr Fate everything she knows about what her father wanted with the card, along with begging for Dr Fate to somehow save her lover.

After hearing her pleas, Dr Fate removes his helmet, both knowing Naruto has a better means of saving her than him.

Once the helmet was off, Scandal couldn't believe her eyes, a handsome spiky haired blond was now wearing the helmet, since she liked both male and female, the fact that he was handsome didn't help anything.

The helmet under his arm, Naruto moves towards Knockout, seeing the damaged Naruto says to himself, "There's a lot of damage to her, but luckily I can fully heal her to perfect condition, though she'll be tired because of the blood-lose."

With that, Naruto places his hand over Knockout's chest, though he was focusing more on healing her he couldn't help but think that she's very beautiful.

At first Scandal thought the person was coping a feel of her lover's chest, but slowly, she noticed a golden glow appearing around Knockout's body, she could also feel the heat from the energy, " _It almost feels like the sun it heating me up!_ " She thought to herself.

For Knockout she had other thoughts in her slightly unconscious state, though it did feel weird to have her eye grow back, she couldn't help but release a sensual moan from feeling such warmth all over her body, almost like it was caressing her in such a way she couldn't help but be drawn to it.

After a few more minutes, Naruto pulled his power away, though the two awake people heard Knockout released an whine of no longer feeling the warmth, it did cause Naruto's cheeks to turn pink slightly, scratching his whisker-marks in embarrassment, though for Scandal she couldn't help but think both the whine and the blush from the two was super cute.

Trying to move on from what happened, Naruto began talking, "Well, since our deal is finished, I'll go towards Vandal's place and get back the card."

Before he could put the helmet back on Scandal stopped him, "Wait, my _father_ is planning on having that card surgically implanted into his body, even if you get to him it's impossible to remove the card without killing him."

Hearing the woman say that, along with hearing the venom when she said father, he tried to think of something that might help him, "Ye~ah, that might be a set-back, but, who knows, I might just get lucky."

Surprised at such confidence and charming smile, Scandal couldn't help but ask in slight awe, "Who are you!?"

With his back facing her, Naruto sent her a smirk, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, **The New Dr Fate.** " He finishes by putting the helmet on, transforming into Dr Fate.

Just before he takes off, Dr Fate looks towards Scandal, " **Make sure the woman you're with has plenty of rest and drinks enough to replace the blood she's lost, I also ask that you no longer work with your father if he does this to the ones you love.** "

With that, he takes to the sky, using the information that Scandal gave to him, knowing that thanks to Naruto's negative emotion sensing that she wasn't lying.

While Dr Fate flies away, towards Vandal Savage's base, Scandal goes to move her lover Knockout into the bedroom, though it was difficult with their size difference, it took 10 minutes or so, along with removing the damaged armour and headgear, once finished, Scandal began using her phone, calling someone who can help in her revenge against her father for what he'd done to Knockout.

Also, once Knockout was fully healed, the two will begin their search for the person she placed a tracker on, the one man who is as warm and bright as the sun, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **The End.**

 **After seeing Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay, I thought that Naruto being the new Dr Fate would make the awesome game changer, along with trying to clean up the mess his idiot predecessor did, also the fact that Vandal shot his daughter's girlfriend was a dick-move, it should've been obvious that his daughter would seek vengeance and everything.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I'm thinking Naruto/Scandal/Knockout, though if anyone wants someone else it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **If anyone wants to adopt, please inform me and we can sort everything out.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC Universe.**


End file.
